hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Maureen
"I'm older. And different. I'm not like the others. I prefer to fight rather than torture." - Maureen. Maureen is an Enhanced Human and a member of the Order of the Great Enigma. She is the oldest member of the group. Biography Maureen helped Anna start the Order after seeing the kind of trouble that superheroes cause. She helped recruit Darla and Elena. She's unlike the others in the fact that she likes to fight rather than torture her victims. After seducing and presumably having sex with Power Girl, the latter of whom is so exhausted that she can't move, she orders Anna to use her tickling inducement power on Black Widow, making her laugh hysterically while Maureen watches in sick delight. She and Doreen then have a brutal fight which involves punching and tickling. But before Maureen can finish her off, Madison bursts into the room and fires an arrow into her chest. She dies and it is unknown if Dormammu revived her. Personality Maureen is more stern and experienced than the other members. She often scolds Darla for the way she tortures her victims, which she sees as "childish." She's also rather seductive, as shown when she takes Power Girl to a private room and tries to seduce her by massaging the busty Kryptonian's big boobs and curvaceous body, even passionately kissing her. Appearance Maureen appears to be a woman in her fifties. She's got long black hair that flows down her back, brown eyes, a toned body, and large breasts. She often shows off her body in revealing dresses to flaunt her beauty to people. She considers herself to be the most beautiful out of all the Order members. Powers * Super Strength - Maureen possesses strength that goes beyond that of a regular human. She pushed Doreen and sent her rocketing backwards. * Flight - Maureen possesses the power of flight. This is shown when she lifts Doreen up off the ground and drops her back onto the floor. * Telepathy - Maureen can communicate telepathically with her victim as well as the other members of the Order. Quotes * "Don't worry, Squirrel Girl. We're going to have a lot of fun together." - Maureen to Squirrel Girl. * "You can't win this fight. Look around: there are no squirrels here." - Maureen teasing Squirrel Girl as they fight. *''"Ohhhh...your body...Perfection. I'd kill to have a woman with ample breasts like yours..."'' Maureen as she seduces Power Girl *''"Ugh. Must you tickle every girl you meet, Darla?"'' Maureen on Darla's torture methods as she watches Darla tickle and grope Power Girl furiously * "You... you shot me!" - Maureen's last words. Trivia * She enjoys fighting her victims before killing them. * She can be killed by arrows. * She enjoyed shrimp as a snack. *She's a very sensual and seductive woman, as shown when she's alone with Power Girl, who she might have a crush on. *She might be bisexual, as she's flirted with Hulk and Power Girl. *She likes to watch Darla tickle girls to death, loving the sounds of agony coming from the victim. Category:Supervillains Category:Females Category:Females with big chests Category:Order of the Great Enigma